Nights of Azure Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is an outline of how to properly display an article to its greater potential by keeping it organized and consistent. This Manual of Style has adapted to Aura Kingdom Wiki's Manual of Style. Language and grammar As the focus for the English version of Nights of Azure, Nights of Azure Wiki will use American English as its language and dialect. As such, all articles should be in American English. Adding non-American English to articles is not an offense, but it may be changed for consistency. When adding non-American English language, the dialect should be italicized. Formal vs. Informal As an encyclopedia, Nights of Azure Wiki will be written formally. Slang and non-official abbreviations should be avoided on articles, unless otherwise stated. Point-of-View Nights of Azure uses the third-person point-of-view. The first-person (I, me, we, etc.) and second-person (you, your, etc.) should rarely be used. The second-person point-of-view may be used if the context is a guide or a walkthrough. However, it should be avoided all together. Vulgar language It should be noted that Nights of Azure is aimed for players age fifteen and up. As such, the game may contain some language not suitable for children under the age of thirteen. In the case of Nights of Azure Wiki, we will allow the use of some words such as "hell" and "damn". However, profanity is not allowed and will result in a warning and/or a block if used as an attack to a user. Numbers Whole numbers between one through nine should always be written out, unless used as a form of artistic work. :Incorrect: 3, 7, 9 :Correct: Three, seven, nine Numbers that take two words or fewer to say can be written as a numeral or as a whole word. All other numbers should be written as a numeral. :Example: 1/4 or one-forth, 32 or thirty-two, but 32 million, 3.95 Commas should be used to delimit numbers with five or more digits to the left of the decimal point. Numbers with four digits are under editor's discretion. :Example: 67,932, 1,000 or 1000 Capitalization Capitalization should always be used. :Incorrect: tHis is nOt AcCeptAble. :Correct: This is acceptable. Definite articles (a, an, the) should never be capitalized, unless it is the first word of a sentence or artistic work. Conjunctions and prepositions should never be capitalized, unless it is the first word of a sentence or artistic work. *Conjunctions: and, but, or, nor, for, so, yet *Commonly used prepositions: for, with, at, to, in, on, of Article titles and sections Titles The titles of all non-artistic work articles should be using sentence-case. *Articles should be using proper capitalization. The first letter of all articles should be capitalized, including proper nouns. All other words should be lowercase. Items should be how they are displayed in-game. *If an article has the same name as another article, a disambiguation page should be created. Use parentheses to distinguish between two or more articles with the same name. Sections *Sections should also be sentence-case. *Sections should not be linked. *Images should not be placed on sections. Article bodies Links *Avoid linking unnecessary punctuation. Words next to a bracket ]] will be included in the link. :Incorrect: Arnice is :Correct: Arnice is *Links should clearly define the meaning of the sentence. Rarely should they be next to each other. :Incorrect: They are the characters of Nights of Azure. :Correct: Arnice, Lilysse, and Simon are the characters of Nights of Azure. Images *Avoid sandwiching by having text between two or more images. *Avoid stacking images on top of each other. Unnecessary yet relevant images should be placed in a gallery. Irrelevant images should be removed. *When using thumbnails, captions should be clear and short. *File names should follow a consistent naming system. Templates Templates should be used when necessary but removed when unnecessary. *If a template automatically adds a category, do not also add the same category on the article. *When using templates with the use of these brackets ( ), the prefix Template: is not necessary and should be removed if added. *Infoboxes should be on the top of the article, unless otherwise stated. *Navigation templates should be on the bottom of the article and on top of categories. Trivia Trivia is a helpful section of information that were unable to fit properly with the context of the main body paragraphs. *Trivia should be unbiased. Leave opinions out of trivia sections. *Avoid redundancy. *Only relevant information of the topic should be added. All other related information but are not relevant to the article should be placed on its corresponding article instead. *If a trivia has another note-worthy fact, add an indented list below the trivia. Do decide if the trivia is worthy enough as its own main body paragraph. Galleries Galleries sort all relevant images together. It should be created when there are two or more images scattered on the article. Artwork and media should be its own subsection. Categories Categories are used as navigation of related articles. Categories should be placed on the bottom of the article. Bolding and italicizing Bolding Bolded words or phrases appear like this. To bold a word or phrase, three single quote marks ( ' ) should be placed on both sides of a word or phrase. The first time the subject word appears on an article should be bolded. :Example: Nights of Azure is the first installment of the series. Bold should not be used for emphasis or grabbing attention. Italicizing Italicized words or phrases appear like this. To italicized a word or phrase, two single quote marks ( ' ) should be placed on both sides of a word or phrase. Double quotes ( " ) will not italicize words or phrases. :Example: Arnice is the main character in the first installment. Italics should be used to identify long works, including literature and art, titles of video games or books, films and short films, television series, music albums, and paintings. Double quotes should be used for short work instead, which include titles of articles, chapters, songs, and episodes. :Incorrect: Arnice :Correct: Arnice Italics can be used to emphasis a word or phrase. Punctuation should not be italicized unless otherwise stated. Category pages A category is a directory of related pages. Categories should be categorized properly. Categories should never be categorized in themselves. Only add the parent category instead of the sibling category. Additional information *Never use tildes ( ~ ) unless otherwise stated. Avoid using three, four, or five tildes (~~~, ~~~~, ~~~~~) as they will be replaced by a signature and/or timestamp into the article. *Avoid adding emotion to articles, such as unnecessary exclamation points or emoticons. *All words should be properly spelled out, unless otherwise stated. Contractions (can't, wouldn't) should be spelled out (cannot, would not). *Use a hashtag/number sign ( # ) at the beginning of a line to start a numbered list. Avoid using 1, 2, 3 for numbering. Lines should not be separated. *Use an asterisk ( * ) at the beginning of a line to start a bullet list. Lines should not be separated. Manual of Style